Espontaneo
by Mikami-Motoko
Summary: Unirse a un hombre para hacerlo feliz sus ultimos dias... Sonaba mas descabellado ahora que el falso diagnostico habia sido corregido. -¿Has escuchado que ofrecerle amistad a quien te ama, es como ofrecerle pan a quien muere de sed? SasuSaku.


_**Capítu**__lo I_

_Espe__**ranzas. **_

Los Haruno eran una familia promedio, podían hacerse de ciertos lujos pero no demasiados, como muchas otras familias en Tsukuba. Eran propietarios de una pequeña estancia en Tsuchiura, por lo que no era extraño que la familia permaneciera separada largas temporadas para atender el único sustento que tenían. Pero a pesar de ello, eran bastante unidos, típico de las familias pequeñas.

Sakura era la única hija de Hayato y Yuina, ejemplar y obediente, pero para nada dispuesta a heredar la estancia familiar ni sus responsabilidades. Le parecía absurdo continuar conservando esa vieja propiedad, en especial cuando había solo una familia que parecía disfrutarla.

De hecho, eran los Uchiha los que permitían a los Haruno vivir cómodamente, pagando fuertes sumas de dinero por las largas temporadas que pasaban en la estancia, y que de paso, cubrían los meses que la vieja propiedad pasaba deshabitada, por la poca demanda que tenía el lugar como sitio turístico.

–Ellos no van a mantenernos por siempre, papa. –sentencio la pelirrosa. Y es que había una muy buena razón por la que los Uchiha pasaban tanto tiempo en ese lugar tan apartado desde hacía varios años; su hijo menor.

Hace unos años atrás habían descubierto que padecía la misma enfermedad hereditaria que su hermano mayor Itachi, y no le hacía bien la ajetreada agenda que Fugaku tenía como alto mando de la policía de Tokio. Por otra parte, estaban los negocios familiares de los que se encargaba el mayor, con mucha dificultad por su condición.

–pupilas dilatadas, parpados hinchados y altas temperaturas. –Los años velando por que las condiciones de la estancia fueran favorables para el menor, habían despertado en Sakura su amor por la medicina, pero esa era una carrera que sin duda sus padres no podían pagar.

Los últimos días la condición de Sasuke había empeorado considerablemente, perdía y recuperaba la consciencia varias veces al día. Ya ni siquiera salía de su habitación, pero no por decisión propia, sino porque su cuerpo no se lo permitía; vivía días difíciles, frustrado de no poder hacer nada para ayudarse.

–hmp. –escupía cada vez que ella iba a ofrecerle su ayuda. Le hacía parecer que su presencia en ese lugar era una molestia, pero en el fondo le estaba agradecido. Era ella quien recordaba que medicamentos tomar, y a qué hora hacerlo; era quien le ayudaba a bajar la fiebre, a hacer ejercicio para que sus músculos no se volvieran inútiles, y la lista seguía y seguía.

Pero sus esfuerzos como enfermera no eran suficientes, ni tampoco lo eran los miles de dólares que invertían en medicamentos, porque él no mejoraba. Y Mikoto, esa pobre mujer sufría día y noche, temiendo el día en que los médicos le dijeran que no quedaba más por hacer, salvo esperar.

Hayato por otra parte, se preocupaba por su única hija. No quería que se encariñara con ese pobre muchacho, ni mucho menos tener que lidiar con la impotencia que sabia Sakura sufriría si algo llegaba a pasarle. Lo peor de todo es que la conocía tan bien que estaba seguro ella no se iría hasta que el mejorara, o en el peor de los casos, hasta que el muriera.

–Creí que querías que vendiéramos este lugar, Sakura. –Conforme pasaban las semanas, la idea de buscar otro sustento se había menos y menos descabellada. No solo por ella, sino por la situación económica de la familia. Si algo le sucedía al Uchiha, ya no habría motivos para permanecer ahí, y aunque sonaba como un pensamiento egoísta, nadie más que a él le correspondía velar por el bienestar de su esposa y su hija.

–Y lo haremos, en cuanto Sasuke se recupere. –Un enorme suspiro se le escapo de los labios, debía resignarse, y para colmo no dejaba de lamentarse por la ingenuidad de su hija. No comprendía cómo es que ella siquiera podía pensar que él sobreviviría, ¿no era con quien más tiempo pasaba, no había visto con sus propios ojos que con cada día su condición empeoraba?

–Hija, –Dijo, dispuesto a hablarle con la verdad, o mejor dicho, a hacerla entender la realidad. –Todos queremos que se salve, Sasuke tiene una vida por delante. Es un hombre joven, pero…–ella lo detuvo antes de terminar, interviniendo.

–Sasuke es fuerte, tú no lo conoces como yo. –Le aseguro, y Hayato se estremeció. –Papa, yo se que nada malo va a pasarle.

–No Sakura, tú no lo sabes. –Reprocho, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con revés. –La vida es difícil Sakura, tú no has tenido que vivirlo, pero es así, y lamento no haberte enseñado eso cuando eras niña.

Sorprendentemente la pelirrosa le sonrió, y tomo su mano. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, pero eso perdería las esperanzas. Si así fuera –pensaba ella–, nadie se preocuparía por él, y simplemente lo dejarían morir.

–Me enseñaste lo necesario, papa.

–Prométeme algo, Sakura. –ella hizo un gesto con su cabeza, esperando a que hablara. –Cuídalo, ayúdalo en todo lo que necesites, pero por ningún motivo te encariñes. Aun cuando las cosas salieran bien para él, no es conveniente.

…

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, o debería decir introducción. Algo corto, pero es solo el comienzo. Tengo grandes ideas para este fic, solo espero desarrollarlas como se debe. En fin, como siempre, y como todo escritor, los riviews serán bien recibidos. Si tienen alguna critica, que sea constructiva, y no destructiva. *-*_

_Besitos. _


End file.
